


Inner Strength

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time Blaine came to him for a reminder, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Strength

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Glee Kink Meme. Shout-out to Bill and Sami, the people in the video this prompt was inspired by, as I used your session as inspiration for some of the dialogue/events in this fill.

(inspired by [this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=64122652#t64194844) glee kink meme prompt)

~

The first time it came up was during a red-cheeked, whispered discussion of fantasies they wanted to try.

_“I think-um-something I’d like to try is…spanking?”_

Blaine’s barely-there request led to bedroom experimentation that neither of their young fantasies dared to consider. Kurt tried being the recipient once, but was so uncomfortable that he resisted any intimacy for an entire week. But for Blaine…he loved it so much that it scared both of them at first. Until they did research, experimented a little more; and a new type of relationship made its way into their lives. It wasn't every day, it wasn't only in the bedroom, and it wasn't something they shared. It was special, secret, and sacred.

And it was never more sacred than on days like today.

It had been a terrible week. It was an avalanche of little mistakes that kept piling up day after day. Blaine should have seen it coming on Monday when he missed a major note in his script annotation and got home an hour later than he wanted because he missed the train. But it got worse; he still couldn't stop thinking about his monologue final, because he just _knew_ he had messed it up, and what if his vocal critique next week went the same way? What if his song choice was wrong? And god he could rant for ages over how many stupid questions he had immediately regretted asking over the course of the week, not to mention how much he had been eating when he should be watching his nutrition. And just for the icing on the fucking cake, one of his music professor’s carefully labeled tuners for their class was missing. And who was the last one to have used it? Blaine of course; and even though he _knew_ he put it back it didn't stop his name being brought up with everyone who was looking for it.

The thoughts, worries, and fears were building up inside of him, unable to be washed away by a hot shower or be eased by a nap or time in front of the television. Staring at himself in the mirror above the sink, he could hardly recognize himself. It felt like he was coming apart at the seams, and he couldn't be more grateful that his Dom was there to piece him back together.

~

Kurt casually skimmed a magazine as he waited for Blaine to get out of the shower. He was already in his Dom headspace, as he had been all week. Finals were always a difficult time, but this week in particular had been brutal, and Kurt knew Blaine did not do well when he bottled up his self-doubt. So when Blaine had come home that afternoon and quietly knelt in front of him, Kurt wasn't surprised in the slightest. Though spanking was something they often incorporated into their play after that initial experiment, Blaine only asked for this specific a scene when his stress level threatened to overwhelm him. The first time, Blaine had handed him a wooden spoon and asked for marks. Often it was a punishment for something he felt he did wrong. Rarer times, he just wanted a hard spanking to remind and reinforce his strength.

This was one of those times.

Blaine emerged from the shower in sweatpants and a tank, resuming his kneel before Kurt. “Can I have a session with the new flogger? I need it, Sir.”

Kurt was honestly surprised, though the only gap in his composure was a slight pause in his stroking of Blaine’s hair. They had a small collection of toys, and the one in question was the most ‘extreme’ of their purchases so far. Long enough for Kurt to wield while standing farther back, their new cowhide flogger had been promised to deliver equal thud and sting. While Kurt had used floggers before, and had run through his usual practice rounds on a pillow and the bed, he had yet to use it on Blaine. He cradled the back of his boyfriend’s head and pulled gently on his hair, studying his face carefully. He knew Blaine’s body and limits like nothing else, and he knew Blaine could take it.

“Just to make everything clear, you don’t want this to be a punishment?”

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes, shaking his head in Kurt’s grip. “No, Sir. I don’t want to be punished. I just want to see…want you to show me that I can do this.” He bit his lip and went to retract his words;  _“I’m sorry that didn't make sense”_ was on the tip of his tongue before Kurt silenced him with a look.

“Safewords and limits are unchanged?” At Blaine’s nod to the routine question he stood up and walked toward the bedroom, letting his sub follow him at a crawl, an act clearly displaying his need for submission. “Get in position while I get the flogger.” At Blaine’s quiet “yes, Sir,” Kurt let him be as he retrieved the flogger, running his hands over the falls thoughtfully. He laid it down in front of where Blaine was setting up before leaving to get a glass of water from the kitchen. The minutes ticked by but he knew for a scene like this Blaine needed a moment alone.

~

Blaine sighed happily as Kurt laid the flogger down, pressing his face against it to breathe in the smell that made his inner submissive purr in satisfaction. Thanking Kurt silently for letting him prepare, Blaine pulled off his pants and briefs, putting them on the bed and grabbing their squishiest pillow. Placing it on the ground he took a deep breath before laying himself out in the proper position, hugging the pillow to himself with a happy sigh. He heard Kurt come in and pick up the flogger, letting the falls drag over his body.

“Again, this is not a punishment. This is to show you how strong you are. You don’t have to be quiet and I’m not going to restrain you. Your only job is to take this.” Blaine nodded into the pillow, grasping it tighter in anticipation of the first hit.

“It’ll be 25 hits, baby. I will count them.”

~

Kurt took a deep breath, letting the energy and adrenaline focus his mind and his hand. He palmed the handle and brought the falls down on Blaine’s bare ass, relishing in the slap of the falls and Blaine’s gasp.

“One.”

Another hit. “Two.”

 _Slap._ “Three.” Blaine whined into the pillow.

 _Slap._ “Four.” Blaine shifted back and forth, his ass cheeks shaking temptingly.

“Back in position.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Kurt brought the flogger down a little harder. “Five.”

Kurt held back the next swing as Blaine turned his body to the side again, ass away from Kurt. He had expected this kind of behavior. Kurt’s job in this scene was not to force him, but rather to help Blaine deepen his own submission and choose to take each hit. The concept alone filled Kurt with a wave of confidence and arousal he always associated with Domination.

“Turn your ass back to me.” His words were followed without complaint. “You’re doing good, good boy.”

 _Slap._ “Six.” _Slap._ “That’s seven.”

Blaine was whining or crying out after almost every hit, his hands clenching the pillow tight and his head shaking in response to the pain.

 _Slap._ “Eight.” _Slap_. “Nine.” _Slap._ “That’s ten.”

Blaine yelled louder and curled his knees up to the side, hands shooting down to cup his ass. “Siiiir it wrapped around, it hurts.”

Normally during a punishment Kurt would never tolerate such a reaction, (in fact during some scenes he might take advantage of his vulnerability), but not now.

“Back in position,” he ordered firmly, pleased as Blaine slowly uncurled his body and forced his hands back under the pillow. “Good boy.” Blaine whimpered as Kurt brought back the flogger.

 _Slap._ “Eleven.” _Slap._ “Twelve.”

“Ouuuch it hurts! It hurts.” Blaine whimpered, feet kicking and ass shifting.

“In position.” Blaine continued to move. “One. Two – ” Blaine wisely settled down. “Good boy.” _Slap._ “Thirteen.” _Slap_. “Fourteen.”

“Siiiir my ass, my ass. Owww.” Blaine’s whines were a clear sign that he was fully submerged in his submissive headspace.

“Back in position, you’re doing good.” _Slap._ “Fifteen.” _Slap._ “Sixteen.” He didn't comment on his sub's sobs, which were definitely not muffled by the pillow.

 _Slap._ “That’s seventeen.” _Slap._ “Eighteen.”

Blaine’s knees shot up into a kneel, letting out a cry as his hands fluttered near his flaming ass. “OW! Owowow Sir.”

“In position, Blaine.”

“I am! I am.” Blaine responded before reluctantly straightening out.

Kurt overlooked the wait. “Good boy, you’re being strong. We’re almost there.”

 _Slap._ “Nineteen.” _Slap._ “That’s twenty, hang in there.” Kurt eyed Blaine’s wonderfully marked ass as he squirmed in pain. His cheeks looked as though they burned, and Kurt couldn't help the surge of arousal at the thought of five more strikes.

_Slap._

“OW!” Blaine’s yell broke into a loud sob.

“Four more, four more. That was twenty one.” 

 _Slap._ “Twenty two.”

“AH!” Blaine tossed his body back and forth. “Please, please,” he begged, hands trying to shield his ass.

Kurt calmly crossed his arms as Blaine continued to moan, throwing desperate looks at him.

“Please! Can I just have ten seconds?” Blaine spoke out, but Kurt took it in stride.

“Back in position, hands away. You have a count of three,” Kurt replied firmly. “One. Two.”

“Don’t count again! I can do it I can do it.”

“Okay, good boy. We have three more, okay? And I expect you to take them all without moving your hands and staying in position. Am I understood?

Blaine nodded meekly into the pillow, his submission overruling the pain.

 _Slap. “_ Twenty three. Stay there, keep in control.” Kurt readied the flogger again. “Here’s twenty four.”

_Slap._

Blaine yelled wordlessly, his head bucking up and down and his foot lifting up slightly. But other than that Blaine listened and stayed in place.

“Last one, this is twenty five. Across the thighs.”

_SLAP._

“AHHH!” Blaine flailed around. “Ow ow ow please, please help.” He was curled up into a ball, grasping his sensitive thighs.

Kurt quickly placed the flogger down and knelt over his sub. “Come here, love.” He gently rubbed Blaine’s marked ass and thighs with his right hand, putting the other on Blaine’s shoulder. His sub was sobbing, still facing the opposite direction. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Kurt leaned in closer and rubbed Blaine’s shoulders before hugging him the best he could while lying on the ground. “Come here.” He walked around to Blaine’s front and laid down on his back, guiding Blaine to lie on top of him. This way Blaine's head was cradled on his shoulder and he could wrap one arm around his sub’s back while stroking his hair the way he liked.

“Do you want to move to the bed?” Kurt asked gently. Blaine sniffed and shook his head in response, burrowing closer. “Okay, that’s okay.” His hand dropped to touch Blaine’s ass, which was radiating heat. “Do you want cream now or in a bit?”

“In a bit,” Blaine whispered in his ear.

“Good boy,” Kurt murmured, bringing his hand back up to rub circles on Blaine’s back. “Such a good boy for me.”

The pair stayed that way for a while, allowing them both to drift in their respective highs, until Blaine shifted to rest his cheek on Kurt’s chest, making eye contact with his Dom.

“I needed this stress relief so badly,” he began, and Kurt gave him his undivided attention. “It’s so different, not being restrained and making myself submit to it; making myself continue.”

“Though not without a bit of encouragement, hmm?” Kurt playfully bopped his boyfriend’s nose, making him smile and stick his tongue out.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And how was the pain?”

Blaine wriggled experimentally and winced. “Hurts, Sir. But it’s green Sir, it’s good.”

Kurt kissed his forehead as a reward. “So it looks like the flogger will be coming out to play more often, yes?” He asked, laughing at Blaine’s pout as his sub hid his face in Kurt’s chest. “Okay, baby, you think you can kneel for me? You may keep your butt off the ground.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine nodded, gingerly raising himself off of Kurt and bringing himself up into a kneel. He kept his face raised reverently up to his Dom, taller than him even though he was kneeling himself.

“You asked for this, you said you wanted to do this, and all I had to do was give you some reinforcement to keep that strength and control going. I am so proud of you, Blaine, and I hope you’re proud of yourself. My beautiful, beautifully strong sub."

Blaine beamed; he seemed to be glowing in a way he hadn't in several weeks. “Thank you, Sir.”

“I love you, Blaine.”

“I love you too, Sir.”

Kurt embraced his boyfriend and sub, holding him tight and leaving gentle kisses on his neck and shoulder. Once his knees were sore (he wasn't used to the position like Blaine), Kurt stood up and helped his sub over to the bed. He handed Blaine an apple juice box from the bedside table before grabbing the tube of arnica cream and squeezing some over his ass. Blaine hummed as Kurt rubbed in the cream and continued to murmur praises. After wiping his hands off, Kurt flopped down on the bed next to him.

“Do you want me to make dinner while you lie down? Or do you want cuddles first?”

“Cuddles!”

“Mmhm I thought so,” Kurt moved closer and pressed Blaine against him. “Spoiled brat.”

“But you love me,” Blaine closed his eyes and snuggled into Kurt’s embrace.

“More than anything my dear,” Kurt sighed happily, closing his eyes as well. “More than anything.”


End file.
